Woodbridge Township, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 59 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.560751 |longd = -74.292627 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07001 - AvenelLook Up a ZIP Code for Avenel, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. 07064 - Port ReadingLook Up a ZIP Code for Port Reading, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. 07067 - ColoniaLook Up a ZIP Code for Colonia, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. 07077 - SewarenLook Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. 07095 - WoodbridgeLook Up a ZIP Code for Woodbridge, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed September 4, 2011. 08832 - KeasbeyLook Up a ZIP Code for Keasbey, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. 08837 - Menlo Park TerraceLook Up a ZIP Code for Menlo Park Terrace, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. 08861 - HopelawnLook Up a ZIP Code for Hopelawn, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. 08863 - FordsLook Up a ZIP Code for Fords, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed March 19, 2012. |area_code = 732/848 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402382000 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed October 31, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882165 |website = http://www.twp.woodbridge.nj.us/ |footnotes = }} Woodbridge Township is a township in Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township had a total population of 99,585, reflecting an increase of 2,382 (+2.5%) from the 97,203 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 4,117 (+4.4%) from the 93,086 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed November 27, 2012. Woodbridge was the sixth-most-populous municipality in New Jersey in 2010, the same ranking it held a decade earlier.The Counties and Most Populous Cities and Townships in 2010 in New Jersey: 2000 and 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 20, 2012. The Township of Woodbridge is the oldest original township in New Jersey and is named after Reverend John W. Woodbridge (1613–1691) of Newbury, Massachusetts, who settled in the early autumn of 1664 and was granted a royal charter on June 1, 1669, by King Charles II of England. It was reincorporated on October 31, 1693. Woodbridge Township was incorporated by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 21, 1798, as part of the initial group of 104 townships incorporated in the state under the Township Act. Portions of the township were taken to form Rahway (April 19, 1858), Raritan Township (March 17, 1870, now Edison Township) and Roosevelt (April 11, 1906, now Carteret).Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 174. Accessed March 20, 2012. According to Joshua Coffin, the early settlers included "Captain John Pike, the ancestor of General Zebulon Montgomery Pike, who was killed at the battle of Queenstown in 1813; Thomas Bloomfield, the ancestor of Joseph Bloomfield, some years governor of New Jersey, for whom the township of Bloomfield, New Jersey is named; John Bishop, senior and junior; Jonathan Haynes; Henry Jaques; George March; Stephen Kent; Abraham Toppan, junior; Elisha Ilsley; Hugh March; John Bloomfield; Samuel Moore; Nathaniel Webster; John Ilsley; and others."Coffin, Joshua. A Sketch of the History of Newbury, Newburyport and West Newbury, S.G.Drake, Boston, 1845. p.70 Woodbridge was the site of the first gristmill in New Jersey. The mill was built by Jonathan Singletary Dunham (married to Mary Bloomfield, relative of Joseph Bloomfield), who is President Barack Obama’s eighth great-grandfather. Geography Woodbridge Township is located at (40.560751,-74.292627). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 24.507 square miles (63.473 km2), of which, 23.213 square miles (60.122 km2) of it is land and 1.294 square miles (3.350 km2) of it (5.28%) is water. Area codes 732 and 848 are used in Woodbridge. Communities Many distinct communities exist within Woodbridge Township. Several of these communities have their own ZIP codes, and many are listed by the United States Census Bureau as census-designated places (CDPs), but they are all unincorporated communities and neighborhoods within the Township that, together, form Woodbridge Township in population and area. Avenel (with 2010 Census population of 17,011DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Avenel CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.), Colonia (17,795DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Colonia CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.), Fords (15,187DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Fords CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.), Iselin (18,695DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Iselin CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.), Port Reading (3,728DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Port Reading CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.), Sewaren (2,756DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Sewaren CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.), Woodbridge Proper (19,265DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Woodbridge CDP CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.) are census-designated places and unincorporated communities located within Woodbridge Township.New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012. Accessed November 27, 2012.GCT-PH1 - Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - County -- County Subdivision and Place from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012. Other unincorporated communities within the township are Hopelawn, Keasbey and Menlo Park Terrace. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $79,277 (with a margin of error of +/- $2,537) and the median family income was $88,656 (+/- $2,537). Males had a median income of $60,139 (+/- $1,971) versus $46,078 (+/- $1,635) for females. The per capita income for the township was $32,144 (+/- $717). About 3.8% of families and 5.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.9% of those under age 18 and 6.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Woodbridge township, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 1, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 97,203 people, 34,562 households, and 25,437 families residing in the township. The population density was 4,224.5 people per square mile (1,631.0/km2). There were 35,298 housing units at an average density of 1,534.1/sq mi (592.3/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 70.83% White, 8.75% African American, 0.17% Native American, 14.46% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.30% from other races, and 2.46% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.21% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Woodbridge township, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Woodbridge township, Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 27, 2012. As of the 2000 Census, 9.19% of Woodbridge Township's residents identified themselves as being of Indian American ancestry, which was the tenth-highest of any municipality in the United States and the fifth highest in New Jersey — behind Edison (17.75%), Plainsboro Township (16.97%), Piscataway Township (12.49%) and South Brunswick Township (10.48%) — of all places with 1,000 or more residents identifying their ancestry.Asian-Indian Communities, EPodunk. Accessed February 18, 2007. There were 34,562 households out of which 33.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.1% were married couples living together, 11.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.4% were non-families. 21.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.19. In the township the population was spread out with 22.4% under the age of 18, 7.1% from 18 to 24, 34.8% from 25 to 44, 22.3% from 45 to 64, and 13.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 100.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.0 males. The median income for a household in the township was $60,683, and the median income for a family was $68,492. Males had a median income of $49,248 versus $35,096 for females. The per capita income for the township was $25,087. About 3.2% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.7% of those under age 18 and 5.3% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Woodbridge is governed under the Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) system of municipal government.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 87. The Township Council is the legislative body of Woodbridge Township. The Mayor of Woodbridge Township is John E. McCormac,Mayor John E. McCormac, Woodbridge Township. Accessed March 20, 2012. who was first elected on November 7, 2006 and sworn in on November 14, 2006.McCormac now heads Woodbridge, Home News Tribune, November 14, 2006. McCormac replaced Frank G. Pelzman, who became mayor on January 17, 2002 when former Mayor James E. McGreevey resigned to become governor.Township Dems to tap successor, Home News Tribune, June 30, 2006. Mayor is a member of the Mayors Against Illegal Guns Coalition, a bi-partisan group with a stated goal of "making the public safer by getting illegal guns off the streets." The Coalition is co-chaired by Boston Mayor Thomas Menino and New York City Mayor Michael Bloomberg. , members of the Township Council are Council President Gregg M. Ficarra (at-large), Council Vice President Charles Kenny (First Ward), Kyle Anderson (at-large), James V. Carroll (at-large), Michele Charmello (Third Ward), Richard A. Dalina (Second Ward), Robert G. Luban (Fifth Ward), James Major (Fourth Ward) and Brenda Yori Velasco (at-large).Council Members, Woodbridge Township. Accessed March 20, 2012. Federal, state and county representation ]] Woodbridge Township is located in the 6th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 19th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 9. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=66 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 66, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Woodbridge Township had been split between the and the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=66 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 66, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 54,674 registered voters in Woodbridge Township, of which 20,900 (38.2%) were registered as Democrats, 6,135 (11.2%) were registered as Republicans and 27,611 (50.5%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 28 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Middlesex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 27, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 55.9% of the vote here (21,590 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 42.0% (16,251 votes) and other candidates with 1.2% (472 votes), among the 38,657 ballots cast by the township's 55,075 registered voters, for a turnout of 70.2%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 27, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 53.5% of the vote here (19,662 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 45.1% (16,589 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (367 votes), among the 36,770 ballots cast by the township's 51,913 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 70.8.2004 Presidential Election: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 27, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 50.1% of the vote here (11,987 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 41.9% (10,029 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 7.2% (1,710 votes) and other candidates with 1.1% (261 votes), among the 23,913 ballots cast by the township's 53,843 registered voters, yielding a 44.4% turnout.2009 Governor: Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 27, 2012. Economy Wakefern Food Corporation, owner of ShopRite, has its headquarters in Keasbey in the township."Join the ShopRite Family and Build your Career Opportunities." ShopRite. Retrieved on December 22, 2011."9. VENDOR A/P STATUS INQUIRY USER GUIDELINES." Wakefern Food Corporation. Retrieved on December 22, 2011. "Wakefern Food Corp. 5000 Riverside Drive Keasbey, NJ 08832" Education The Woodbridge Township School District served over 13,000 students in kindergarten through twelfth grade in its 24 schools, based on 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education Statistics.Data for the Woodbridge Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 4, 2011. The district includes 16 elementary schools, Mawbey St. School #1 (297), Avenel St. School #4&5 (471), Port Reading School #9 (404), Ross St. School #11 (419), Ford Ave. School #14 (221), Indiana Ave. School #18 (517), Menlo Park Terrace #19 (331), Claremont Ave School #20 (324), Oak Ridge Heights School #21 (279), Lynn Crest School #22 (330), Woodbine Ave. School #23 (428), Kennedy Park School #24 (360), Lafayette Estates School #25 (503), Robert Mascenik School #26 (272), Pennsylvania Ave. School #27 (238) and Matthew Jago School #28 (416). The district's five middle schools are Avenel Middle School (636), Colonia Middle School (619), Fords Middle School (701), Iselin Middle School (625) and Woodbridge Middle School (427). The district's three high schools offer more than 150 courses, including Advanced Placement, college preparatory, business, vocational and cooperative work/study programs. All schools in the district are accredited by the Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools Commission on Secondary Schools. High schools in the district are Colonia High School (1,412), John F. Kennedy Memorial High School (1,355) and Woodbridge High School (1,443). Transportation There are three train stations in the township: Metropark, Avenel (which has a limited service) and Woodbridge. Service is provided by New Jersey Transit and North Jersey Coast Line as well as Amtrak Northeast Corridor services to Newark (Penn Station), New York (Penn Station), Philadelphia, Washington, D.C. and Boston. New Jersey Transit provides bus service on the 115 and 116 routes to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan, on the 62 to Newark and local service on the 801, 802, 803, 804, 805, 810, 813 and 815.Middlesex County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed September 4, 2011. U.S. Route 1 and U.S. Route 9 serve the township and merge heading north of the township as the U.S. Route 1/9 concurrency. Other roadways passing through the township are Route 27, Route 35, Route 184, and Route 440. The Edison Bridge on U.S. Route 9 spans the Raritan River, connecting Woodbridge Township on the north with Sayreville on the south. The Garden State Parkway extends through the Township, including exits 127 to 131. In addition, the New Jersey Turnpike (Interstate 95) passes through Woodbridge Township for about , and is accessible at Exit 11 (which features a 24-lane toll gate). The Turnpike's Grover Cleveland service area is located between Interchanges 11 and 12 northbound at milepost 92.9.New Jersey Turnpike: Grover Cleveland Service Area, accessed May 31, 2006. The Thomas Edison service area is located between Interchanges 11 and 12 southbound at milepost 92.9.Thomas Edison Service Area, New Jersey Turnpike. Accessed May 31, 2006. The first cloverleaf interchange in the United States opened in 1929 at the intersection of Route 25 (now U.S. Route 1/9) and Route 4 (now Route 35).Kane, Joseph Nathan. Famous First Facts, H.W. Wilson Company, 2006 (ISBN 0-8242-1065-4), p. 222. Points of interest * The Jonathan Singletary Dunham House was built near the location of the earliest grist mill in New Jersey by Jonathan Singletary Dunham who was a Member of the New Jersey Provincial Congress, and is President Barack Obama's eighth great-grandfather. http://www.wthpc.org/WHS%20map-3.pdf * The Adult Diagnostic and Treatment Center is a correctional facility operated by the New Jersey Department of Corrections. The facility, located in the Avenel section of the Township, provides treatment to convicted sex offenders.Adult Diagnostic and Treatment Center, New Jersey Department of Corrections. Accessed March 20, 2012. * East Jersey State Prison is a male prison facility in Woodbridge Township, on the border of Rahway. However, the mailing address is in Rahway and the facility was known until 1988 as Rahway State Prison, leading many to believe the facility was located there.Capuzzo, Jill. "Changes to Cheer About. Really.", The New York Times, May 6, 2007. Accessed September 4, 2011. "To begin with, Rahway State Prison was renamed East Jersey State Prison 19 years ago. Then there is the fact that the prison is actually in Woodbridge, not Rahway. An arrangement made long ago between the Rahway post office and prison officials has trapped this Union County city in an embrace it has had a hard time loosening." * Woodbridge Center, with a gross leasable area of ,Directory of Major Malls: Woodbridge Center, International Council of Shopping Centers. Accessed November 27, 2012. is the third-biggest mall in New Jersey, behind Westfield Garden State Plaza and Freehold Raceway Mall.Staff. "Woodbridge Center mall shooting: New details emerge about man who held woman at knife-point", The Star-Ledger, March 9, 2012. Accessed November 27, 2012. "With about 220 stores and 1.5 million square feet of space, Woodbridge Center is the third-largest shopping mall in New Jersey, behind only Westfield Garden State Plaza in Paramus and Freehold Raceway Mall." * J. J. Bitting Brewing Co., established in 1997, was the first brewery to operate in Woodbridge Township, New Jersey, since the repeal of prohibition in 1933. The three-story restaurant resides in a restored 100-year-old brick building that once housed the J. J. Bitting Coal and Feed Depot that serviced the farming community of Woodbridge.Russell, Suzanne. "Woodbridge brew pub birthday celebration to aid late Marine's foundation", Courier News, March 9, 2012. Accessed March 20, 2012. * St. James Catholic Church * Woodbridge Community Center- a YMCA approved Community Center that has a gym, a pool, community rooms, a playground, and also has "The Arenas", which have a roller skating rink with arcade and an ice skating rink, home to the Special Hockey International Team, the Woodbridge Warriors (formerly the Wolfpack). The Warriors have their practices and home games at the ice rink and also host the annual ASHA (American Special Hockey Association) Special Needs Hockey Day Camp in the summer for all SHI teams. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Woodbridge Township include: * Joseph Bloomfield (1753–1823), 4th Governor of New Jersey was born in Woodbridge Township.Staff. Joseph Bloomfield, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed December 27, 2010. * Lou Creekmur (1927–2009), Woodbridge HS graduate who played in the NFL for the Detroit Lions, and was inducted into the Football Hall of Fame.via United Press. "Indians Scalp Cowboys, 20-0", The Altus Times-Democrat, January 2, 1949. Accessed December 27, 2010. * Clarence Madison Dally (1865–1904), glassblower and assistant to Thomas Edison.Staff. "Clarence Dally — The Man Who Gave Thomas Edison X-Ray Vision", Smithsonian (magazine), March 14, 2012. Accessed March 20, 2012. "Born in 1865, Dally grew up in Woodbridge, New Jersey, in a family of glassblowers employed by the Edison Lamp Works in nearby Harrison." * Jonathan Singletary Dunham (1640–1724), Member of the New Jersey Provincial Congress, and President Barack Obama’s eighth great-grandfather, and the first of Obama’s ancestors to be born in North America. * Dith Pran (1942–2008), survivor of the killing fields of Cambodia, photojournalist with The New York Times and human rights activist.Martin, Douglas. "Dith Pran, Photojournalist and Survivor of the Killing Fields, Dies at 65", The New York Times, March 31, 2008. Accessed September 4, 2011. "Dith Pran, a photojournalist for The New York Times whose gruesome ordeal in the killing fields of Cambodia was re-created in a 1984 movie that gave him an eminence he tenaciously used to press for his people’s rights, died on Sunday at a hospital in New Brunswick, N.J. He was 65 and lived in Woodbridge, N.J." * John J. Fay, Jr. (1927–2003), member of the New Jersey General Assembly and the New Jersey Senate.Martin, Douglas. "John J. Fay Jr., 76, Ombudsman For the Elderly of New Jersey", The New York Times, October 29, 2003. Accessed July 7, 2010. * Arline Friscia, member of the New Jersey General Assembly who also served on the Woodbridge Township Council.Assemblywoman Arline M. Friscia, New Jersey Legislature, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 22, 1998. Accessed June 3, 2010. * Tom Higgins (born 1954), NFL and Canadian football player and coach.Tom Higgins, database Football. Accessed November 14, 2007. * Jack H. Jacobs (born 1945), graduated 1962; Medal of Honor recipient, awarded 1969.INTERVIEW WITH JACK H. JACOBS, Rutgers University, November 20, 2000. Accessed July 11, 2008. "JJ: ... Anyway, we moved to New Jersey in the mid-'50s, and my parents still live in the same house in Woodbridge. I went to Woodbridge High School, and then, from there, I went to Rutgers." * Kyle Johnson (born 1978), fullback with the Denver Broncos from class of 1996.Kyle Johnson player profile, National Football League Players Association. Accessed July 29, 2007. "Hometown: Woodbridge, N.J....Johnson earned second-team all-state recognition and was named all-county and all-area as a senior at Woodbridge High School in Woodbridge, N.J., after rushing for 1,235 yards. * Eric LeGrand (born 1990), football player, writer, actor, speaker.Attrino, Anthony G. "Eric LeGrand to appear for Q&A at King memorial breakfast in Edison", The Star-Ledger, December 11, 2012. Accessed December 26, 2012."LeGrand, who is from Avenel, is the former Rutgers football player whose inspiring battle to walk again after being paralyzed during an October 2010 game has captured the nation." * John McCormac, former New Jersey Treasurer and Mayor of Woodbridge Township.New Jersey High-Tech Hall of Fame: 2004 State Government Official Category. Accessed July 24, 2007. "McCormac, who lives in the Colonia section of Woodbridge Township, is a Certified Public Accountant, a Certified Municipal Finance Officer, a Certified Management Accountant, a Registered Municipal Accountant, a Certified Financial Planner, a Licensed Public School Accountant and a Certified Government Financial Manager." * Jim McGreevey (born 1957), former Woodbridge mayor and Governor of New Jersey.Herszenhorn, David M. "In Woodbridge, Borrowing Doubled Under McGreevey", The New York Times, October 18, 2001. Accessed May 23, 2008. "To persuade voters, Mr. McGreevey and his aides rely on a neatly tailored summary of his record as mayor here in Woodbridge for the last nine years." * Ernest L. Oros, member of the New Jersey General Assembly from 1992 to 1996.Hagerty, John R. "Woodbridge Council Names Former Assemblyman Ernie Oros as 2009 Leader", Courier News (New Jersey), May 11, 2009. Accessed July 8, 2010. * Frank Pelzman (c. 1935–2006), former Woodbridge mayor.Staff. "MAYOR FRANK PELZMAN, 71, WOODBRIDGE", Home News Tribune, June 30, 2006. Accessed September 4, 2011. * Dory Previn (1925-2012), singer-songwriter.Weber, Bruce. "Dory Previn, Songwriter, Is Dead at 86", The New York Times, February 14, 2012. Accessed March 20, 2012. "Dorothy Veronica Langan was born in New Jersey — sources differ on the town, Rahway or Woodbridge — on Oct. 22, 1925, and she grew up in Woodbridge." * Dawn Marie Psaltis (born 1970) a.k.a. Dawn Marie, professional wrestling personality.Garber, Greg. "Doctors: Wrestler had brain damage", ESPN The Magazine, December 9, 2009. Accessed March 20, 2012. "Dawn Marie, sitting in her Woodbridge, N.J., home, sounds like she is crying. With the help of a reporter, she is calculating the 'bumps' -- the euphemism wrestlers use to describe each choreographed fall -- to the head she took in five years of active professional wrestling." * Richie Sambora (born 1959), member of the band Bon Jovi.Falkenstein, Michelle. "Around the Scene, a Whirl of Change", The New York Times, December 31, 2006. Accessed September 30, 2007. "Bruce Springsteen, who grew up in Freehold, served up the critically acclaimed "We Shall Overcome: The Seeger Sessions" in April, and the singer Jon Bon Jovi, who was raised in Sayreville, and his band's guitarist Richie Sambora, from Woodbridge, will be immortalized as action figures next July by McFarlane Toys, it was announced in October." * Tom Scharpling (born 1969), comedian, host of The Best Show on WFMU with Tom Scharpling and a writer/executive producer of the television series Monk.LaGorce, Tammy. "IN PERSON; Gotcha! Stay Tuned", The New York Times, January 1, 2006. Accessed September 3, 2011. "'It's great when people you admire like what you're doing,' Mr. Scharpling, who grew up in Dunellen, writes for Monk in Summit and lives with his wife in Woodbridge, said before a recent Best Show." * Bret Schundler (born 1959), mayor of Jersey City, New Jersey.Sullivan, Joseph F. "Jersey City Mayor Warns of Possible Bankruptcy", The New York Times, November 10, 1992. Accessed March 20, 2012. "Mr. Schundler, who was born in Colonia, graduated from Harvard University with honors in 1981 and then worked as a Congressional aide and a campaign coordinator for Gary Hart's 1984 presidential run." * Sheldon Solomon, psychology professor at Skidmore College and developer of terror management theory. * Joseph Vitale (born 1954), State Senator and former mayor.Senator Vitale's Legislative Website, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed July 24, 2007. * Rohit Vyas, broadcast journalist.Sahn, Michelle. "Gandhi rejects top post; local Indians take notice", Home News Tribune, May 19, 2004. Accessed March 20, 2012. "Rohit Vyas, the news director for TV Asia in Edison, hasn't had much sleep lately.... 'We've been covering it extensively,' said the Woodbridge resident." * Dagmara Wozniak (born 1988), sabre fencer named to the U.S. Olympic team at the 2008 Summer Olympics in women's sabre competition.Chang, Kathy. "Young fencer enjoys living on the edge: Woodbridge resident hoping for a spot on 2008 Olympic team", Woodbridge Sentinel, August 16, 2006. Accessed July 8, 2008. "Wozniak graduated from Colonia High School in June. She heads to St. John's University in Queens, N.Y., this fall on a full athletic scholarship." References External links * Woodbridge Township website * Woodbridge Township Public Schools * * Data for the Woodbridge Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Woodbridge InJersey, community blog Category:Established in 1798 Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Established in 1798 Category:Townships in Middlesex County, New Jersey Category:Woodbridge Township, New Jersey